An example of a connecting device according to the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1. Connecting devices serve on the one hand to make it easier to connect two components, in particular components from the field of electronics, and on the other hand at the same time to make it more reliable. This is typically achieved by the fact that the connecting device 11P has a coupling lever 17P, the actuation of which presses firmly together the components 13P, 15P which are initially inserted one in the other only loosely and incompletely, until they are completely inserted one in the other. This is done by the fact that the coupling lever 17P is mounted movably on one component 13P and can engage the other component 15P via coupling elements 19P-27P, as a result of which the actuation of the lever is diverted for firmer insertion of the components one in the other and the components 13P, 15P are also connected in form-locking relationship. The use of the coupling lever 17 further has the advantage that, on account of the lever action, only weak forces have to be applied for rigid connection of the components, and they act specifically on the components.
A disadvantage of coupling levers of this kind, on the other hand, is that their length requires a lot of space compared with small electronic components, and this space must be free around the components for the coupling lever as well as for actuation of the coupling lever. In particular in electronics, the available space is typically limited. Another disadvantage of ordinary coupling levers is their freely movable mounting on one of the components, as a result of which, for example during transport or during assembly, they can occupy any state between the open position and the closed position, so that before connection of one component to the other component they must first be moved into their open position. Also it is often not guaranteed that, before the coupling lever has reached its closed position, the two components are reliably locked together.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.